paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
Watchdogs is a two-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Hector, it involves the crew moving cocaine from an ambushed transport vehicle to the docks on the first day and loading the goods onto Hector's boat on the second day. Day 1 Assets asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-armored-escape-watchdogs.png|Armored Escape Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Protect the cocaine until a pickup vehicle can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the pickup vehicle. #Escape via ground vehicle. #(Alternate) Escape via helicopter. (If vehicle driver is killed.) Walkthrough The crew starts out inside a truck that is transporting Hector's cocaine, which has been ambushed by the police, forcing them to fight their way out. Under heavy fire, they have to move the cocaine from the truck to a nearby warehouse to wait until a secondary extraction vehicle can arrive. After holding out for several minutes, the vehicle arrives and the crew must throw the cocaine onto the vehicle. At this point, Bain has arranged for a separate extraction vehicle to arrive for the crew. If they cannot get to the vehicle quickly enough, he is overrun and killed, causing Bain to call in Alex to extract the group via helicopter. After several more minutes, Alex arrives and positions himself nearby. The group must then fight their way to the helicopter and escape. Any bags of coke still carried by the crew onto the helicopter will spawn with them on day 2, instead of at the pickup truck near the police. Variations and events *The Loot Pick-Up can be in one of three places: **Up the stairwell, located to the right of the truck. It can be accessed either by the stairwell next to the street, or through the warehouse to the side. **The back of the warehouse located in front of the truck. A window is located in the next room where the bags can be thrown out. The door to the next room must be lockpicked. **Across the street, on the roof of a building to the left of the truck. This area can be accessed through a stairwell located next to the street, or through the warehouse. A bridge must be crossed to reach the loot truck. *The escape helicopter can be in one of two places: **On the rooftop next to the bridge above the street. The exfiliration area is located closest to the courtyard. **By the stairwells of the first loot-truck area. *There is a chance that Shields will spawn outside the back of the truck, which can be confirmed by the sound of the shield clang just before the door opens. *The Escape Driver can be targeted and killed by police. If the the crew doesn't kill the police firing at him, or they don't get to the escape zone before he is killed, the driver will die, and the crew will have to wait for a helicopter for exfiliration. *There is a chance that the door leading to the back of the warehouse will be missing, forcing the crew to run to the stairwell located to the left of the truck if the Loot Pick-Up vehicle spawns in either one of the last two locations explained above. Tips *You can use the OVE9000 to saw your way out of the back of the meat truck Day 2 Assets Watchdogs-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview (Bain's Guide) asset-ammo-bag-watchdogs.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag-watchdogs.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-watchdogs-sniper.png|Sniper Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Secure the cocaine. #Turn on the search lights. #Protect the cocaine until the boat can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the boat. #Escape via helicopter. Walkthrough The crew is dropped off at the docks near the now-abandoned cocaine carrying vehicle. If they were extracted via helicopter the previous day, Alex drops them off further away from the cocaine. The crew must move to secure the cocaine before the police can repossess it. After it is secured, the crew turn on a nearby warehouse's searchlights to signal the boat, which will arrive 2 to 3 minutes later. Once the boat arrives, the crew must start loading the cocaine on board, a few bags at a time (variable - count the barrels in the back of the boat to know how many you can load), forcing them to stay and defend the remaining cocaine if they intend to steal more than 8 bags. Once the first load of cocaine is loaded on the boat, Alex returns with his helicopter to extract the crew. They can either stay behind and try to secure the remainder of the cocaine, or escape immediately to the helicopter. Any bags of cocaine carried by the crew onto the helicopter are counted, so if fewer bags than players remain, immediate escape is advisable. Variations and events *The freighter can spawn from docks 7-9. **With that, the boat driver will choose either of the 2 open docks that don't have the freighter. *Depending on the escape from Day 1, the crew will either spawn next to the loot-truck if they have taken the escape-car, or at the corner between docks 8 and 9 when dropped off by helicopter. *The open fence leading from the street to the warehouse yard can be on the left side or the right side, which will affect how enemies and players will travel in the area. *The escape heli can spawn in 4 locations: **The balcony located inside the warehouse. **Docks 7-9, depending on where the freighter spawns. Achievements Trivia *This was the first heist in PAYDAY 2 revealed to feature more than one day in a heist. *Up to four bags of coke can be carried during the escape on Day 2 and still count towards the total amount. For this to work, the bags have to be carried and can't just be dropped in the escape area. Even though Bain will say that some of the coke has been lost, the summary will have the proper amount. While it does count towards the bag amount, the crew won't get as much money from the escaped bags. *Oddly enough, the boat driver takes less time to bring the coke to the supposed extraction point than when he comes for pick up. *While early footage of the heist showed Day 1 taking place at night, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2YmJjiiHQ Day 1 took place during the day in the Public Beta and the full release. References Category:Watchdogs